


Surprise Me

by eastwood



Series: Bartender with Benefits [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: Just when Gabe gets used to things, Jesse shakes it up.





	Surprise Me

“Hey beautiful, I got you a present,” Jesse says with a lazy smile, holding up a bottle when Gabe opens the door for him. He pushes it to Gabe’s chest as he comes in and Gabe has to catch it before it drops, turning it around to see what the hell he’s been given.

“Black label?” he asks, bemused, shutting the door and following Jesse inside. Top-shelf whiskey, but only about two-thirds full. “Why is it so empty?”

“Some rich prick paid for the whole thing and left it behind,” Jesse replies. “Deal is, bartenders get to keep it after a month. So,” he says, flopping onto the couch with a sigh and his feet up on the coffee table like he owns the place, “I won five rounds of coin flips, and thought you’d like it. Might’ve sampled it a bit on the way over, though.” He snickers, and from the sound of that it’d most likely been a fair amount more than a _bit_.

Gabe rolls his eyes. “I’ll get some glasses.”

He returns to the living room with a pair of rocks glasses and the bottle, sitting down to pour out a couple fingers for each of them.

“Cheers,” Jesse says with his crooked grin, holding his glass up for a clink from Gabe’s.

It’s good whiskey despite its origins, Gabe reasons as he takes a long sip and swallows. “Not bad.”

“Glad you like it, sugar,” Jesse says, still smiling at him all soft-eyed in a way that makes Gabe want to shove him, clearly somewhat drunk. Then Jesse sighs and hooks his arm over the back of the couch, settling in. “What’re we watchin’?”

“Lakers,” Gabe says.

“Color me surprised,” Jesse murmurs, nose in his glass. Gabe knows Jesse doesn’t give a shit, but he’ll be climbing on Gabe in the next ten minutes regardless of what’s on TV so Gabe doesn’t really care.

That tended to be how these nights went now that it’s become a routine: a drink or two, some fooling around that led to the bedroom in short order, a good hard fuck, and then Jesse went home barring a second round. That had only happened twice, anyway.

For the time being Gabe can enjoy the free whiskey and see how far Jesse lets him make it through the game.

Halftime comes and goes, and he’s feeling the liquor running warm in his veins before he remembers he should probably be getting his dick sucked by now. He looks over and finds Jesse leaning heavily with his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on the armrest, eyes on the TV only half open.

“Hey,” Gabe says. “You asleep?”

Jesse blinks, then sits up to look back at him sheepishly. “Nah, honey. Just been a hell of a day.”

Gabriel hums. “Come here,” he says, with vague plans of getting Jesse undressed right here on the couch and working a very thorough and generous orgasm out of him before rubbing one off himself. Least he could do after the unexpected gift, and forgetting to let Jesse have a free hand last time.

Jesse scoots over to him, and with a practiced move is straddled comfortably in Gabe’s lap, arms resting on his shoulders. For a moment he looks down at Gabe, sly and pleased, but then his face smoothes out and he leans in slow for a kiss.

It starts out gentle, turning into another and a third, a soft touch of their lips. They never spent much time kissing, hardly at all really, at most once or twice at a time while more preoccupied with other things, but it’s easy to go along with the way Jesse is relaxing into him warm and heavy. Gabe curls a hand around Jesse’s hip and turns to fit their mouths together properly, kissing at Jesse’s lower lip then licking under the other, and Jesse sighs and responds with his own tongue, opening up for him, pressing in a little more, shoulder to hip.

From there it only grows until they’re very much making out. Gabe slides up under Jesse’s shirt to press him forward with a hand splayed over his smooth hot skin, feeling the both of them warming up, sinking into teasing wet kisses with their eyes closed. Jesse’s fingers trace along his jaw, tipping his chin back with the smallest suggestion so that Jesse can tongue him deeper between sucking and nibbling lightly at his bottom lip, and a surprisingly wicked curl of arousal rise from Gabe’s gut in return.

He breaks away for a moment to catch a breath and maybe suggest moving things to the bedroom, but Jesse nudges in again without letting him go far, so instead he drops both hands to Jesse’s ass and tugs him tight up against himself.

Jesse hums into his mouth and rocks forward at that, petting over Gabe’s shoulders as they line up through their clothes, the button of Jesse’s fly digging in a little too painfully. Gabe grimaces and quickly undoes Jesse’s jeans, then spills him off his lap and across the couch so they can be tugged off most of the way while he leans down to catch Jesse’s mouth again.

Free of his pants, Jesse brings his knees up on either side of Gabe, holding onto Gabe’s shoulders and hooking his heel around the back of Gabe’s calf to keep him suffocatingly close.

Gabe props himself up on one elbow to avoid actually suffocating him, but otherwise presses Jesse down completely, running his hand over Jesse’s chest and pushing his shirt up out of the way, then down along his side to his thigh, holding him in place to more easily rut against him, all while keeping the kissing alive and in constant motion, another after another until he’s almost dizzy from trading air.

An orgasm rolls over him to the slow beat of his hips, a wave of heat and liquid relief that nearly catches him coming in his underwear; he shoves his cock free at the last second to spill on Jesse’s bared stomach instead, painting over the trail of dark hair in a way that seems ridiculously appetizing for a moment when Gabe looks down to see the result.

So he jerks Jesse’s shorts off and moves lower between those thick thighs to put his mouth on Jesse’s dick—something else they haven’t really done before since Jesse tended to get to him first, impatient thing that he was. Jesse moans a loud, “Oh fuck!” grabbing at the back of Gabe’s head and finding little purchase before he’s coming, getting the first shot on Gabe’s tongue and the rest on his own already messy stomach as Gabe strokes him through it to the end.

“Jesus, darlin’, you surprised me,” Jesse sighs, when he’s finished and his arm is tossed haphazardly over the edge of the couch behind his head, eyes closed.

Gabe doesn’t reply, sitting back to pull off his shirt and drop it onto Jesse for him to mop up with. He’d been the one surprised, anyway; he hasn’t been so close to shooting off while still fully dressed since he was in high school, and hasn’t been kissed like that in God knows how long.

“Fuck,” Jesse mutters again, quietly, turning his face into his arm. “I could sleep for a month.” Then he groans and shifts and finds Gabe’s t-shirt on his belly to clean himself off before dropping it on the floor and tugging his own shirt down from where it’s rucked up to his shoulders, all without opening his eyes. He sighs. Gabe has learned by now that he’ll drop off like a light in another five seconds if left to his own devices.

The game is still on, the recording almost run out. They’d only been busy for about fifteen minutes, and Jesse had even shown up early. It’s barely after midnight.

Gabe untangles himself from between Jesse’s legs and gets them arranged over his lap so he can sit down in his original position. He snags the remote and his unfinished drink from the coffee table, rewinds to the last score he remembers, and rests his glass on one of Jesse’s hairy but conveniently placed shins.

An hour later he’s distractedly gone through enough whiskey to be feeling the effects, leaving less than a couple inches left in the bottle. Jesse somehow looks comfortable in his chosen position, arm crammed up against the armrest cradling his head, breathing through his open mouth, chest rising slow and deep.

Gabe turns off the TV, stretching his arms behind his head and his feet under the coffee table without disturbing the weight of Jesse’s legs. He wishes he could fall asleep right here on the couch without killing his back and feeling like an old sack of shit in the morning, but he’s not even close to his twenties anymore.

“Jesse,” he says, rubbing over Jesse’s knee. “Wake up.”

He can hear Jesse come awake in stages, breath pausing, a swallow, finally the sound his body moving and a reluctant groan.

“M’awake, sugar,” Jesse mumbles. He moves his face out of the crook of his elbow and squints in the near darkness. “Wha’ time is it?”

“Still early, but I’m going to bed.”

“‘Kay,” Jesse says, then yawns. “I’ll be outta your hair in jus’ a minute.”

He doesn’t move right away though, and Gabe doesn’t take the hand off his knee either.

“Just sleep here,” Gabe says, because he’s tired and kind of drunk and Jesse looks twice as tired and drunk as him at the moment. He knows that Jesse’s apartment is at least half an hour away after a couple months of deducing his travel time via text message, so he can guess what an excruciating notion it might be to climb up off this very comfortable couch and get dressed and walk all that long way home when he’s not even looking forward to walking down his own hallway.

Jesse blinks at him, taking a beat. “Thanks, baby, but I won’t put you out.”

“It’s nothing,” Gabe says. “You can leave in the morning. Unless you’ve got somewhere better to be?”

That gets him a small grin. “Honey, I know you ain’t seen my place but there’s no need to insult it like that.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Gabe says, dryly. He hasn’t seen Jesse’s place, true, hasn’t ever asked about it, but just knowing the area and the average salary of bartenders he has a good enough idea. Still, he didn’t say anything about whatever shithole Jesse rents with an unknown number of roommates.

“I can hear you _implicatin_ ’ loud’n clear,” Jesse returns, emphasizing it with a little shove of his heel against Gabe’s leg, teasing now. Gabe pinches his thigh, not hard, barely a squeeze, but Jesse still says, “ow,” and frowns at him like he’s been wounded.

“So you want to stay or what?” Gabe asks, smoothing back over the grievous injury.

Jesse’s face softens then, and he smiles for real, easy and warm. “Yeah, gorgeous, sounds good.”

He seems to think Gabe means for him to stay right there on the couch, but Gabe shoves him to his feet despite protests that he’s plenty comfortable already. If Gabe has to go to bed properly like a damn adult, then so does he.

Jesse drops onto the bed with a groan of relief as soon as he sees it, immediately grabbing for a pillow and stuffing his face into it. He seems to have developed a great affection for Gabe’s bedding, snuggling up in it whenever he has the chance.

Gabe ignores him and goes straight to the bathroom instead. When he returns, teeth brushed and the rest of him clean enough, he tugs the comforter free and climbs in under it, nudging Jesse over to give himself room to lie down.

Jesse resettles, wiggling around until he’s more or less underneath the covers, then goes still.

“G’night baby,” he mumbles.

Gabe hums, eyes already shut. “Night.”

  


His alarm goes off, and Gabe slaps his hand over his phone to silence it. The rustling sound of somebody moving behind him, along with the dull ache at his temples, reminds him of last night. He hears Jesse sigh.

“The fuck you have to wake up for this early on a weekend,” comes Jesse’s voice, muffled.

Gabe props himself on his elbow to tap through the weather app’s forecast. “Going for a run,” he says. “You can go back to sleep.”

“Thank God,” Jesse mutters.

Gabe looks over his shoulder to see him stretched out on his belly, comforter pushed away, arms crossed under a pillow and head smushed on top. How he’s able to breathe, Gabe doesn’t know. His shirt has apparently gone missing sometime overnight, leaving only his ass covered by his boxers.

Gabe reaches back and smacks one fat cheek.

“Asshole,” Jesse growls into the pillow.

“Lazy,” Gabe retorts, and gets out of bed smirking. A bartender who isn’t much of a morning person; he’s shocked.

The day has started bright and sunny, and as a result Gabe indulges himself in a longer run, returning an hour and a half later breathing hard and sweating through his shirt, sneering as his legs protest taking the stairs.

His apartment is still dark and quiet when he opens the door, no sign at first of whether Jesse had stayed or left by now. As he gets to his bedroom though, tossing his wet shirt at the hamper, he finds Jesse has rolled up into a lump in the comforter on his vacated side of the bed, fast asleep again. Gabe snorts and heads into the bathroom.

He showers and shaves, and Jesse still isn’t awake even though he took his time and didn’t bother keeping quiet, so he gets dressed in clean clothes and goes to make coffee, vaguely wondering how late is too late to let Jesse keep sleeping.

Coffee does the trick however, and Jesse soon appears in the kitchen doorway wearing his clothes from last night, scratching under his shirt.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he drawls, and points his chin at Gabe’s mug. “What’s a man got to do to get some of that?”

“Blow me,” Gabe says, and takes a sip.

Jesse smirks, waggling his eyebrows as he comes over. “Oh darlin’, you’re too sweet to me.” He accepts the mug when Gabe holds it up for him, and tips his head back to finish the rest. “Ah,” he sighs, “what would I do without you.”

“Pass out in a gutter somewhere, is my guess,” Gabe says, watching him.

“Honey, I was speakin’ to the coffee,” Jesse teases, and hands back the empty cup. “But that sounds about right either way. Thanks for lettin’ me sleep; I was beat.”

“Hm,” Gabe says. He hooks Jesse by a belt loop and idly tugs him in, sitting back to look at him. “I suppose for half a bottle of black label it wasn’t a bad deal.”

“There was more than half,” Jesse protests, despite stepping in between his spread legs easily, bringing his hands up to rest on Gabe’s shoulders and squeeze. “And that was a present. I’ll pay you back next time in sexual favors.”

“Oh? What will you do that I don’t get for free already?” Gabe asks, smirking. “You have a secret menu?”

Jesse huffs a laugh, grinning back. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out, baby.” He leans down and kisses him, once, twice, then wets his lips and glances up to meet Gabe’s eyes. “You got anywhere you need to be?”

“What’s it look like,” Gabe says, dryly. “I’m just trying to figure out why you put your clothes back on.”

Jesse laughs again and kisses him a third time, then drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
